


Maybe I'll Stumble On Something Special

by pinkevilbob



Series: Mama Nott AU [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mama Nott AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: A young Jester meets Fjord and later on their paths realign.





	Maybe I'll Stumble On Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote Fjord. I have no clue if I did a good or a bad job on this, but I tried my best.
> 
> If you haven't read the other Mama Nott fics, you shouldn't be too confused. Just know that Jester is much younger in this AU than in canon.

The timing was perfect. Jester’s mom was busy with a sea captain, the one with the funny ear but the most handsome eyes, and Blude was busy with moving the tables for the Ruby’s upcoming performance. He had even wrangled most of the wait staff into helping him, even the skinny half-orc that the captain had brought with him. Everyone was too distracted to notice if a certain teenaged tiefling snuck out of the Lavish Chateau.

It wasn’t the first time that Jester left the Chateau, but on the rare occasions she left the Chateau, Blude was with her, and really, Jester was practically an adult now and could handle herself on her. If she hadn’t gotten caught pulling a prank, that was. All she had done was draw a perfectly innocent dick on the side of a fruit cart. And now the fruit seller won’t let go of her and was yelling about how he was going to call the Zolezzo to arrest her. Personally, Jester didn’t see why he was so upset; if anything, his cart looks much nicer for it.

“I’m sorry, but can you tell me what the matter if here?” It was the skinny half-orc. He spoke like most people did in Nicodranas did and was very handsome up close with his two-tone green skin and the streak of grey in his black hair. “And more specifically, why you’re man-handling my niece.”

Jester frowned in confusion. She didn’t have any uncles. Or at least none that she knew of. It was very possible that her father had brothers that she had no way of knowing about. Maybe her father had sent him with the captain to give her mom a secret message. A thousand questions raced through her head, but she knew that now was the time to keep quiet.

“Your niece here has vandalized my property.” The fruit seller waved at the dick on the cart.

The half-orc frowned as he eyed the cart and Jester’s artwork. “This doesn’t seem like something my niece would do. Are you sure you caught the right culprit? Because it’s far more likely for her to have tried to clean it off.”

The fruit seller gave it some thought. “Possibly, but she was holding a paintbrush.”

“That she picked up after the ruffians dropped it and ran off. Are we finished here? We’re late for dinner as it is and I don’t need her mother more upset with me than she already is,” the half-orc said.

“Fine.” The fruit seller let go of Jester roughly. “But I better not see her anywhere near here again.”

The half-orc slipped the fruit seller several pieces of silver, “For your trouble,” and placed a firm hand on Jester’s shoulder leading her away from the fruit stand. Once they got out of hearing distance of the cart, he let out a heavy sigh. “I can’t believe that actually worked.” He no longer sounded like he came from Nicodranas, but Jester couldn’t quite place where his accent came from.

“Who are you?” Jester asked. “I mean I know you hang out with that captain with the really good eyes, but what’s your name? Why did you help me? Are you really my uncle?”

“Um, my name is Fjord, and as far as I know, I’m an only child,” the half-orc said. “That was just to get them to let go of you.”

Jester frowned. So far Fjord was not deep or mysterious at all. Or at least not in an interesting way. “Then why did you help me?”

“I’ve seen you before at the Lavish Chateau. You nearly scared me to death when I was trying to find the water closet last night,” Fjord said.

“You scream really high for a guy,” Jester said with a smile. The night before she had left her room to use the bathroom and accidentally ran into Fjord, but she figured it counted as a prank. She was sure that the Traveler liked it. “But that really doesn’t explain much.”

“I saw you sneak out and I figured you were up to something.”

Jester froze. He saw her sneaking out. And if Fjord saw her, who knew who else did. She was going to be in so much trouble. “You didn’t tell anybody did you?”

Fjord shook his head.

“Good. So our cover story’s going to be that you were kidnapped by,” Jester paused looking up to think of the perfect thing to kidnap a half-orc, “ninja jellyfish and I had to go save you.”

“Why am I the one needing rescued?” Fjord asked.

Jester sighed. Sometimes adults needed everything explained to them. “Cause that’s a lot more believable. I’m super strong.”

Fjord smirked. An expression that Jester was all too used to. “Of course, but maybe you should just sneak in.”

“But what about you?” Jester asked.

“I’m allowed to go out if I want.”

“Really?”

Fjord gave her a strange look. She was also used to that expression. “I’m an adult, why wouldn’t I be allowed to go out? It’s not like I’m not on duty.”

It must’ve been nice to go out whenever the desire arose. The desire arose a lot in Jester, but it was safer to stay in the Chateau with her mom. But sometimes the outside world called to her. She worshipped a god called the Traveler, so it only made sense that she’d want to go out. Not that Jester would complain or worse tell her mama how she felt. “Okay, so you’re the distraction, and I’ll sneak in through the back. Ooh, you could do a little sexy dance!”

“How about I don’t.” Fjord’s face managed to become a darker green.

Jester pouted. “That’s no fun.” They approached the lavish chateau only to discover Blude waiting at the steps. Before Jester had the chance to hide, he made eye contact with her. There was no sneaking out of this one.

"Hi Blude," Jester said trying to sound extra chipper. "You won't believe the crazy day we had."

Blude snorted and clapped a hand on Jester's shoulder. "Let's get you back inside." He shot a deadly look at Fjord.

"Don't be mad at Fjord. He was just helping me get home. He was actually my knight in shining armor today." Jester liked the sound of that. Since she was locked up in her room all the time like a fairy tale princess, why shouldn't she have a knight? Or better yet a handsome prince. And Fjord was very handsome. Even if he was a little old, but Jester was growing up very quickly Mama was saying.

Her mama didn't even know that Jester had gone missing, and Jester didn't know how she felt about that. She was glad to not worry her mom, but she wished that she was at least noticed or something. But her mom had her work and was very busy. The Traveler noticed that she was gone though and whispered all sorts of questions to her.

"Who was that half-orc I saw you with?" he asked. He sounded not as happy or mischievous as he usually did.

"That was Fjord! He rescued me when I got caught trying to do a prank," Jester said. "He's very handsome."

The smile returned to the Traveler's face. "I've noticed. So what are your plans for him?"

"Plans? What do you mean plans?" Jester asked.

"He knows about you. That gives you another person you can spread my good word to."

Jester gasped. "You're right!"

"I am a god. We usually tend to be," he said with a smirk.

"I know. So, maybe I can get you a new follower."

The Traveler smiled with lots of teeth. "That would be nice."

Jester sat down on her bed. "Traveler? Why do you think he saved me?"

"Well, I may be biased, but I don't think anyone would want to see harm come to anyone as cute as you," the Traveler said.

Jester giggled. "But it can't really be just that. He pretended to be my uncle. And I know it's just pretend and faking, but maybe there's something more to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he said he didn't have any siblings, so he's probably not my uncle, but what if he's my dad? He's probably close to the right age."

The Traveler rubbed his chin giving it some thought. "Do you want him to be?"

"I don't know." Jester flopped backwards onto the bed. "Yes, no, maybe? He's very handsome. Which is okay for a dad but better for a boyfriend."

"Has my little cleric grown up already so quickly?" The Traveler asked with mock surprise.

Jester sat up with a jerk. "I'm nearly thirteen, that's practically completely adult. I can have a boyfriend if I wanted one. But I might have to wait if he's super old."

"Sometimes the things you wait for are the sweetest. A good joke, a true love, revenge. You're still sewing seeds of mayhem, aren't you?"

Jester nodded. "Of course I am. I wouldn't let you down. I drew fifteen dicks today around the city just for you."

A fond smile shone from under the hood. "Impressive." He pressed a kiss into Jester's hair and vanished.

With a sigh, Jester got up and looked out the window. The captain and Fjord were leaving the Chateau. While the two of them had came to the Lavish Chateau before and were repeat customers, it was usually years between their visits. But that just gave Jester time to mature.

* * *

Mama was in tears as she helped Jester pack for her journey. “Are you sure that the Traveler will keep you safe during your travels?” she asked. Her voice shook with a tremor of fear.

"Oh, he's very good at keeping people safe on the road. That's why he's called the Traveler!" Probably. Jester wasn't sure about that, but she didn't want her mom to worry more than she already was.

"If you only knew how much that I wish you could stay here with me," her mama said. But it was too dangerous. Jester had pulled the perfect prank, but it was on the wrong victim it turned out and now Lord Something-or-another wanted her dead, which wasn't fair. "I should send someone with you.”

Jester pouted. "I'll be fine, Mama. I'm fifteen and a cleric of the Traveler. I can handle myself." Besides who would her mama send? Blude? The Ruby needed the minotaur to keep her safe.

"I suppose you have a point there, but the moment you get north of the city, I want you to find a nice caravan to travel with. One with lots of families. That should be safer," Jester's mama said.

"I know, you told me a hundred times already." Jester gave her mom a tight hug. "I love you, Mama."

Her mom returned the hug. "I love you more than anything in this world, my little sapphire."

"And who knows, maybe I'll find Dad," Jester said with a smile. It would probably be a lot of fun to have a dad and to live with him.

A shadow of a frown crossed the Ruby's face. "Maybe so." There was a knock at the door. "Go hide. I'll take care of this."

Jester ducked under her bed like she used to when she was little. It was a much tighter fit than it used to be. Muffled voices came from outside the door and Jester strained to hear them, but nothing came through. The conversation went on for several minutes and Jester found herself getting incredibly bored.

"It's safe," Jester's mom called out. "And I have good news for you."

With a little bit of a struggle, Jester climbed out from under the bed. A half-orc stood at the door. "Fjord!!"

The grey streak in Fjord' hair was more noticeable than it had been before, but he was still very handsome. "Blude was right about her remembering you. I told you that she had a good memory for faces," the Ruby said. It helped that Fjord was one of Jester's favorite subjects to draw during the past two years.

"I'm honored," Fjord said. There was something off about his accent. She could've sworn that it didn't sound so strongly of Port Damali before, but things could change a lot after two years.

“Fjord is going north to empire,” Jester’s mom said.

“Really?! I'm going to the empire too!" Jesster said. “Well, I might. Haven’t really decided where I’m going yet, but I’m going somewhere.”

Fjord smiled charmingly at her. “There’s supposed to be good schools in the north.”

Jester pouted. “I’ve done enough school already. I’m going to look for my dad.”

The faint frown that always came when she mentioned her dad appeared of Jester’s mom’s face. “Fjord has agreed to escorting you to the north.”

“Until I get to Rexxentrum,” Fjord said. “My travels end there.”

Jester gave it some thought. Rexxentrum was in the far north end of the empire and would take a super long time to get to which gave her a long time with Fjord. “This is great!” Now her mama didn’t have to worry about her being all alone out in the world.

The Ruby smiled. “I thought you’d approve of this.”

There was just one thing that bothered Jester. Her mama was protective of her, overly so if you asked Jester, so it made sense that she wanted someone to go with Jester. But, the Ruby wouldn't trust just anyone. And she did seem to be comfortable with Fjord. The gears turned slowly in Jester's head, and she gasped when she came to the only answer. Fjord must really be her dad!

Her mom and Fjord stared at Jester. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how fun this journey is going to be." She couldn't imagine anything more exciting than an adventure with her dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so Jester in this AU is constantly going from "Fjord's totally my dad" to "There's no way Fjord's my dad and I want to date him one day"(hurrah for super awkward teen crushes). Meanwhile Fjord is in a constant state of "Why did I agree to this?"(the answer is he got paid SO much money).


End file.
